blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dani
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a younger, female version of Danny Phantom, created accidentally by his archenemy Vlad Plasmius when trying to clone Danny Phantom. She is later adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton. History Angry and frustrated about his failure to destroy Jack Fenton and obtain Danny Fenton as his own adopted son, Vlad decides to create a clone of the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny's battles with Valerie through the equipment he had given her. He begins to genetically engineer clones in a secret underground facility under one of his homes in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Much to his dismay, the clones of Danny are extremely unstable and sooner or later melt back into ectoplasm each time he tries to create one. However, one clone that's the closest in genetics to Danny has an apparent chromosome switch that created a slightly younger, female version of Danny by mistake. Although her human form is stable, when she transforms into a ghost and uses her powers, she begins to melt into ectoplasm like the previous clones do. Vlad realizes that she will do anything for her "father", whom she believes loves her very much, so he decides to use her as one of his pawns to finish his project. Calling her "Danielle". he sends her on a mission to get Danny Phantom, and tells her that if she does, he can use Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize hers. He really plans to get Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to create a better clone, and not help her at all. "Dani" shows up at Danny's house claiming to be his third cousin once removed. Suspicious and a bit wary, Danny agrees that she can stay as a guest if he talks to his parents first, causing her to run off. Danny follows her, but he runs into and battles one of his clones, quickly getting help from Danielle, who reveals herself as a half-ghost as well. To prevent any further questioning from Danny's side, she fakes exhaustion and disappears the next morning, only to reunite with Danny inside his school. Interrupted by another clone attack, the two race after it, only for Danielle to turn and attack Danny. Shortly after realizing that she works for Vlad, Danny gets knocked unconscious by her, allowing Vlad to kidnap him and take him to his lab. Once there, he locks Danny in a chamber and explains his plan to him. Vlad tries to painfully force Danny to transform by having another clone overshadow him, but he escapes and weakly tries to leave, the badly damaged clone melting. However, Danielle eavesdrops on Vlad's conversation earlier about creating the perfect clone, and using the expendable imperfect clones to his advantage, Danielle being one of them. After Danny escapes, a hurt Danielle confronts Vlad, asking if she's just another mistake. Lying to her and proclaiming her as "his greatest creation" with plans to stabilize her imperfect form, Vlad convinces Danielle to attack and capture Danny again. She easily handles this task, Danny refusaing to fight her because he is afraid she'll melt like the others did. Danny tries to tell her the truth about Vlad, but she refuses to accept the fact just gets angry and knocks him out again. The unconscious Danny wakes up once again in a containment chamber with Vlad and Danielle nearby. Vlad orders Danielle to overshadow Danny and force him to transform, but she grows fearful that the exertion will melt her. Losing his patience, Vlad yells at her, announcing she only "exists to serve him". Realizing she is nothing but a tool to him, Danielle rebels by freeing Danny. The pair attack Vlad, destroying the primary clone in the process, which causes a rage of fury from Vlad, who nearly attacks Danielle. However, Danny uses his Ghostly Wail to overcome Vlad. This, combined with Tucker and Sam's timely rescue, allows Danielle to leave Vlad's compound with Danny. Although leaving Danny shortly afterwards, she pays off her debt later by overshadowing Danny's mother and Mr. Lancer to get Danny, Sam, and Tucker out of trouble. Calling herself "Dani with an 'I'," to the three later, she promises they'll meet again, and then flies off into the sunset. She later returns to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as her genetic makeup is still unstable. Dani, risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help her maintain a stable form, is unaware that Vlad has been spying on her the whole time. Hiring Valerie Gray to fetch her, Vlad plans to destroy Danielle and discover why she's lasted longer than the other clones in order to make a perfect clone. He feeds Valerie the explanation that Dani has been trying to destroy him. Valerie, still under the assumption that Vlad is a good man, quickly searches and finds Dani under her human identity. Running away from Valerie out of fear into an abandoned building, Valerie only trying to reassure the child, Dani, with little choice, goes ghost in front of her in order to save her from a collapsing roof. Valerie captures Dani, who, still out of desperation, asks for Danny Phantom, whom Valerie still desires to catch. Valerie uses Dani as unassuming bait to find Danny, and she ultimately knocks both unconscious. While Danny is being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad's experiment. In the hopes that he can stabilize her, Danny desperately tries to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil, and reminds her that she's part human. Valerie initially struggles to face the reality, but at last agrees to help him rescue Dani from Vlad. Danny uses one of his father's inventions to permanently stabilize her. With a solid form, Dani leaves Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Danielle is seen briefly in the series finale as one of the ghosts assisting Danny and Skulker in turning the planet intangible. Later on she is adopted by the Fenton's and legally became their daughter and a part of Team Phantom. Appearance As Danny's clone, Danielle shares some similarities with Danny. In her human form, she has the same skin color, eye color and hair color as Danny. She wears a red beanie and red shorts, the shots having a weird cameo pattern in D-Stabilized'' ,'' a blue sweater/hoodie, and the same shoes as Danny, only blue with white dots on the side. Her hair is in a ponytail. In ghost form, her skin, eyes, hair and her ponytail are the same colors as Danny Phantom's. Her collar is shorter than Danny's, though it occasionally becomes black once in a while. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff with no belt. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She has the same emblem as Danny, only it is sometimes darker and blacker. Personality Danielle also shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. Potentially stated to be at least twelve years of age physically, in reality, her actual age is at possibly a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle is easily talked into obeying Vlad's every command, and it wasn't until she meets Danny that she realizes that she is just "a mess that Vlad's not going to clean up. Relationships Sam Manson She considers Sam as a sister, and a role-model. She is the only person who knows about her powers and her aler-ego's. Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically, each other as cousins. Dani originally saw Danny as a subject that she has been sent to capture for her "father," Vlad. Danny refuses to fight her because she was the only clone with a mind of her own and he ais afraid she would melt into ectoplasm if he did. Eventually she sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny. Though she is away for a time, she vows to return, now on good terms with her "cousin". Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of an older brother figure to her. It may be a possibility that she stays with the Fenton's after the last episode of the series. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looks up to Vlad as her "father" and does whatever he tells her to do. However, he constantly lies to her and manipulates her. He convinces her to capture Danny Phantom because he would be able to stabilize her form and save her with his DNA, although he really doesn't intend to help her at all. He sees her as a mistake--just an imperfect attempt at cloning Daniel in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted. However, when she meets Danny, he reveals to her just how evil Vlad really is, and upon making this realization, she has since opposed him and no longer views herself as his "daughter." Ironically, if he had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he would have succeeded in his plan to have a family. Valerie Gray When Dani comes back to Amity Park, she encounters Valerie, who thought she was out to destroy Vlad Masters. At first, Valerie couldn't believe that Dani was a ghost until she saves her from a falling building. Valerie uses Danielle to get to Danny and capture them both. After a talk with Danny, Valerie agrees to help him rescue his "cousin", on account that Dani is half-human, Danny pointing out that when the ghost half of someone is eliminated, so is the human half. Despite being tricked by her, Dani thanks Valerie for helping Danny save her before taking off. This may have been the first step in Valerie realizing there are good ghosts as well. Daniela Fenton/Phantom Daniela is Dark Danny and Mandy's daughter from Grim Tales, she helps trains them and is closest the Daniela has to an elder sister. Manny Fenton/Phantom Manny is Dark Danny and Mandy's son and the twin brother of Daniela. She also helps train him and his sister, she is looked up to as an elder sister. Powers/Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. It is unknown if she will develop Cryokinesis or the Ghostly Wail, but it is possible since she is a clone and is now stable with Ecto-Dejecto. *'Transform: '''When transforming into a ghost, her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny. Due to her transformation she can use all of her ghost powers such as: *'Ghost Sense': When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She cannot detect other half-ghosts. Because her ghost sense is accompanied with this wisp of cold air, it is likely she has cryokinetic powers. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost powers. She can fly as fast as Danny. *'Ghost Rays': She fires green ghost rays. At first , this power burned through her quickly, and she tended to start melting as a result. As of ''D-Stabilized, she handles this power with ease. **'Ghost Ray Disks: '''Dani can also fire ghost rays in the form of disks from her hands. **'Ghost Energy Waves: She is also seen discharging waves of energy from her feet via a charged up swing-kick. *'''Possession: While overshadowing someone she can disguise her voice, but not their eyes. Apparently, overshadowing originally put a hefty strain on her because of her unstable DNA. However, she can probably maintain overshadowing someone with much greater success now. *'Overshadowing': She can overshadowing a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing her to completely control that person's actions. *'Software Fusion/Data form': Not exactly technopathy as well, but she can introduce herself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess her own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. *'Dream Invasion': she is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *'Ecto-Energy Strike': She has the ability to enhance her physical attacks with her ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through her fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. *'Ecto-Energy Ball': She usually tends to concentrate and release her ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. She creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then she fires it at her opponents. *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': She can put her Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings': She can project and throw ecto-energy rings at her opponents *'Light Projection': She can project green light from her hands by using her ecto-energy. *'Flashing Energy Ball:' she is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of her enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind her enemies. *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': She can concentrate her natural ecto-energy in her hands, which allows her to cut through objects as hard as steel *'Repulsion Field': She can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all her body in order to repel her enemies, similar to her Aural projection, but with much more power. She always uses this power every time she is surrounded by too many enemies at once. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield': Like her blasts, her shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. *'Reflective Shield': Performing a gesture with her hands, she is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. *'Duplication': She can make multiple copies of herself without draining her energy and creating shadow clones. *'Explosive Vines': She can merge her terrakinesis with her ghost rays as explosive vines, filled with ecto-energy. *'Earthquake Generation': She can generate earthquakes at maximum capacity. *'Hard Energy Shield': She can create ghost shields made of hard-rock energy to protect herself from attacks. *'Paralyzing Touch': The power to paralyze people by touch. She can do this from the inside out. *'Terrakinetic Constructs': The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of the earth. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time. The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. *'Superhuman Stamina': She can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility': In her ghost form, her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes': While being a ghost, she has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': Probably due to her flight ability, she has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. *'Superhuman Speed': as a ghost, she is capable of moving and running faster than in her human form. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': She is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. She has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured she is, and even her suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In her human form, her healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in her ghost form. It is unknown if she can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, she is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. *'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. *'Teleportation': She has apparently teleported on a few occasions. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She has the ability to manipulate the shape of her body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces her legs when she's flying or hovering. *'Ghost Tail': Her lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. *'Spectral Body Split:' She can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. *'Spectral Body Stretch': She usually stretches her midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. *'Spectral Body Ring': This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties her body halves together forms a ring. *'Superhuman Flexibility': Due to her ability to manipulate her body, she is able to bend and twist her far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Weapon Creation/Manipulation/Generation': She can create, control, generate, and manipulate her own weapons. *'Telekinesis': Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from her hand and the subject of the telekinesis; her ability allows her to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way her mind can think of. *'Aural Projection': She calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from her. *'Power Augmentation': She has the ability to momentarily increase her physical strength by using his ecto-energy. *'Wallcrawling': She can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. *'Back Slide': This allows her to zip along a surface in one direction without moving her legs. *'Vacuum Resistance': She can be in space and not die from oxygen withdrawal *'Exorcism': She can rip apart ghosts that are in possession of an person or object with ease *'Underwater Breathing': She can breathe underwater without difficulty. Weaknesses *''' Unstability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she can't go all-out with her powers like Danny can. Her unstable clone DNA is unable to handle such a power strain, and she starts to destabilize into a puddle of ectoplasm when she wears herself out. Although her body can reform when she's not actively using her powers, this handicap was enough to prevent her from fighting to her maximum extent. With Danny's help, she eventually gains stability to maintain a solid form and ultimately sustain her powers. *'''Ghost-Weapons: In her ghost form she is vulnerable to all anti-ghost weapons, such as the Fenton and Plasmius gadgets. Some devices can hurt her not only in her ghost form but also in her human form, namely the Specter Deflector. **'Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices': Over the series she has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize her ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb her ghost energy weakening her powers. *'Ectoranium': As a half ghost she can be hurt by the ectoranium and weapons created with this same material. *'Blood Blossoms:' when in their presence, she is rendered not only powerless, but also she will suffer in agony until the flowers were removed. *'Infrared Vision': She can still be seen with infrared visors as she still irradiates heat in her ghost form. Gallery Look_at_me!.jpg Danielle___Dani___Phantom_by_J8d.jpg Dani_camo.png Dani_going_human.gif Dani_ghost_ray.gif Danny Phantom 51 416.png Danny Phantom 51 198.png Danny Phantom 51 389.png Danny Phantom 51 257.jpg Danny Phantom 40 138.jpg Danny Phantom 40 099.jpg Danny Phantom 40 102.jpg Danny Phantom 51 375.jpg Danny Phantom 40 205.jpg Danny Phantom 40 132.jpg Danny Phantom 40 114.jpg Danny Phantom 40 095.jpg Danny Phantom 40 098.jpg Danny Phantom 40 104.jpg Danny Phantom 40 112.jpg Danny Phantom 51 003.jpg Danny Phantom 40 309.jpg Danny Phantom 51 005.jpg Danny Phantom 51 074.jpg Danny Phantom 51 086.jpg Danny Phantom 40 139.jpg Danny Phantom 40 354.jpg Danny Phantom 51 046.jpg Danny Phantom 51 047.jpg Danny Phantom 40 316.jpg Danny Phantom 40 382.jpg dani_phantom_by_princesscallyie-d7podzj.png Future_Team_Phantom_by_FeyPhantom.jpg Danny Phantom 51 183.jpg Danny Phantom 40 303.jpg Danny Phantom 40 413.jpg Danny Phantom 51 007.jpg Danny Phantom 51 399.jpg Danny Phantom 40 110.jpg Danny Phantom 40 111.jpg Danny Phantom 40 164.jpg Danny Phantom 40 323.jpg Danny Phantom 51 010.jpg Danny Phantom 40 330.jpg Danny Phantom 40 383.jpg Danny Phantom 40 342.jpg Danny Phantom 51 396.jpg Danny Phantom 51 415.jpg Danny Phantom 51 163.jpg Danny Phantom 51 091.jpg Danny Phantom 51 109.jpg Danny Phantom 40 172.jpg Danny Phantom 40 239.jpg Danny Phantom 40 249.jpg DaniPhantom.png Danny Phantom 40 147.jpg Danny Phantom 40 158.jpg Danny Phantom 40 170.jpg Danny Phantom 40 312.jpg Danny Phantom 51 001.jpg Danny Phantom 40 411.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Crossovers Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters